Rites of Passage
by Attenia
Summary: Aragorn is in love with his best friend, but Legolas doesn't know it. When Aragorn comes of age, he decides to ask Legolas to be his partner in his rites of passage, where he will learn to find pleasure in another's body. Neither of them had any idea what this would lead to.


**Aragorn**

"Estel, come in."

Aragorn entered his Ada's study, glancing briefly at his brothers, who were sniggering and shooting amused looks at him. "Yes, Ada?"

"I need your input on who to invite to your birthday party."

Aragorn stared at Elrond in confusion. "You know who my friends are. The same people as last year. Invite them all."

Elladan snorted, clearly trying to smother a laugh. "That's not what he meant, Estel."

"Then what do you mean?"

Elrond glared at Elohir, who was making very little effort to hide his silent laughter. "Elladan, Elrohir, out. I will speak to Estel alone if you can't be mature about this."

The twins left without protest. Aragorn could hear them howling with laughter as they retreated down the corridor. "Ada? What's so funny?"

"As you know, your twentieth birthday is the birthday you come of age, at least by human standards. As such, it is the night you will participate in your rites of passage."

Aragorn gulped. He knew what this was about now, and he wasn't sure he wanted to discuss it with his father. "Oh, yes…"

"Typically, the person in question invites a wider range of people to the celebrations, so that they have a large pool to choose from when asking someone to be their partner. I need to know your preferences so that I know who to invite."

Aragorn's face was so hot, he was sure it was about to burst into flames. "Um…"

His Ada was typically unruffled, and approached it in a matter-of-fact way. "Do you prefer males or females?"

"Males," Aragorn muttered, not meeting the elf lord's gaze.

"Human or elf? Or something else?"

"Elf."

"Understood. Any other preferences within those categories that you can give me?"

Long, honey-colored hair. Blue eyes that you can lose yourself gazing into. Sculpted shoulders that make your fingers itch to caress them…

"Estel?"

He jerked himself out of his thoughts. "No, nothing, Ada."

Elrond, however, was as perceptive as always. "Have you thought yet about who you want to ask?"

Aragorn wished for a pitcher of icy water to douse his face with as he stared at his shoes.

"Estel? There is no shame in this. It is a night of pleasure, one you should remember fondly for many years to come."

Perhaps it would help to talk to someone about it. His Ada wouldn't judge him.

"I thought of… maybe asking… Legolas," he mumbled.

"A good choice. Legolas is your closest friend, and you trust him more than anyone else. What is it that you are uneasy about?"

Aragorn took a deep breath and forced himself to meet Elrond's gaze. "The friend part. I know that the rites of passage isn't about romance. It's about learning to find pleasure in another's body. But I don't just want Legolas' body. I want more than that. I don't want to be just his friend, Ada. I… I love him," blurted out. He prayed he wouldn't have to explain further, but for once was glad his father's perceptiveness, as Elrond seemed to understand he didn't mean the love of a friend or brother.

"I see. I suggest you talk to Legolas about this."

"No! I can't, Ada, it would ruin our friendship. I don't want to make things weird between us."

Elrond sighed. "As you wish, Estel. I hope you do ask him to be your partner, despite your reservations. Legolas is perfect for you."

Aragorn thought so too, but not in the way he was sure his Ada meant. Yes, Legolas was a perfect best friend, but he would be an even more perfect lover. The thought of being able to be with the prince, even if it was only as a friend, was more than tempting.

After Elrond released him, Aragorn wandered through the halls, thinking. Would he be able to work up the nerve to ask Legolas? He didn't know how, and he didn't particularly want to discuss it with his father. Reluctantly, he sought out his brothers.

Elladan and Elrohir were at the archery range, and hailed him jovially. Their smiles faded slightly when the caught sight of him, clearly realizing how tense and worried he was.

"Estel?" Elrohir pulled him back past the tree-line so that they could speak privately. "What is it?"

He stared between the twins. Surely, they wouldn't laugh, not when he was coming to them for help. "Who… who did you choose for your rites of passage?"

To his great relief, neither of them laughed. "Faria," Elladan said, naming one of the female healers who worked with Elrond.

Elrohir blushed. "Glorfindel."

That caught his attention. Surely, the barlog slayer had to be just as intimidating to ask as the prince of Greenwood. "How did you do it? Weren't you afraid he'd say no?"

"Of course I was. I guess I just blurted it out. That's all you can do, really. Ask and wait for an answer. The sooner you do it, the sooner you can stop being nervous about what answer you'll receive."

"Don't worry, Legolas will say yes," Elladan assured him. "You're his best friend."

Aragorn, who had been taking a sip from the waterskin Elrohir had offered, immediately choked on it. Elladan thumped him on the back.

"How – how did you know?" he gasped as soon as he could talk.

"Please, brother, we've seen how you look at him." Elrohir was doing an admirable job of keeping the teasing in his voice to a bare minimum.

"Does he know?"

Elladan rolled his eyes. "This is Legolas we're talking about. Of course, he doesn't know. He's the least observant elf I've ever met, at least when it comes to emotions."

That was a relief, at least.

Legolas arrived a week later, the day before Aragorn's birthday. Aragorn knew he should do as Elrohir suggested and just get it over and done with, but whenever he opened his mouth to ask, the words wouldn't come out.

Despite his nerves, Aragorn managed to enjoy the party. For a time, he was able to put the rites of passage out of his mind, and just have fun with his family and friends.

All too soon, the time came. People started shooting expectant glances at him, wondering if he'd chosen his partner.

Knowing he couldn't delay it any longer, he took Legolas' arm, leading him away from the main party. The elf came willingly.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Estel?"

"I wanted to ask… w-will you be my – my partner tonight? For my rites of passage?"

Of all the reactions he'd been expecting, he'd never imagined that his friend would flinch at his words, as though he'd been struck. "I'm – I'm sorry, Estel," Legolas stammered. "I can't. I must go."

With that, the prince fled the scene, leaving Aragorn behind, feeling like his insides had been torn out of him.

**Legolas**

Legolas hurried for his chambers. He just wanted to be alone, to think. Unfortunately, he never made it there. Something large and solid barreled into him from nowhere. The next thing he knew, Legolas was being grabbed by the throat and slammed up against the wall.

Elladan's face was set in rage. Legolas didn't struggle as Elrohir punched him in the jaw, snapping his head to the side. Both twins were shouting at him at once.

"How dare you do this to Estel!"

"You're supposed to be his friend!"

"What were you thinking?"

"Do you realize how you've hurt him?"

"We trusted you! _He _trusted you!"

Legolas shook his head slightly, trying to clear it from the ringing caused by the blow. "Estel is upset? Where is he?"

"In his chambers, weeping," Elladan snarled. "What did you expect?"

"Ada is with him." Elrohir looked like he might strike Legolas again at any moment. "Now, you are going to go back to him, get down on your knees and beg his forgiveness, and then you will humbly ask him if he'll still have you as his partner. Do you understand?"

Elladan's grip on his throat was making it hard to speak, but Legolas tried his best. "I c-can't."

Elladan slammed him once more against the wall. "You can and you will! If you care about Estel, you will."

Legolas resigned himself to being pummeled by the twins. He couldn't tell them. They wouldn't understand. Even though he knew their anger was justified, their treatment of him rankled. "And if I won't?" he asked coolly.

"If you won't," Elrohir said in a deadly voice, "we'll tell Ada."

Legolas' heart seemed to stop. If they told Elrond, he was done for. Elrond wouldn't pummel him. He'd draw out his secrets effortlessly, and Legolas couldn't have that. Still, he couldn't tell Estel yes. He couldn't take it.

"I can't," he repeated.

"Forget Ada," Elladan spat. "We'll tell _Glorfindel_."

Glorfindel loved Estel as a favorite nephew. If he found out what had happened, Legolas could forget taking a beating. He'd be lucky to keep his head, prince of Greenwood or not. But he couldn't give them what they wanted. He shook his head desolately, unable to speak.

That was the last straw for the twins.

"Right, that's it. Ada will have to deal with this." Elrohir brought out his dagger.

Before Legolas could protest, he felt a blinding pain as the hilt of the dagger smashed into his temple, and then he knew no more.

He woke up in a familiar bed. He was in the healing halls. Elrond was leaning over him, dabbing a poultice on the side of his head. Legolas hissed and flinched away.

"Stay still for a moment more, Legolas." Elrond held his head steady while he finished applying the paste. "There, all done. I apologize for my sons' behavior. They were a bit… enthusiastic… in bringing you to me."

Legolas didn't care about his head, he cared about what Elrond knew. "What did they tell you?"

"They told me many things about you, none of them very flattering. The kindest of them was Elladan's description of you as 'vile, backstabbing, false friend of orc cretin'.

"I suppose I deserve that," Legolas mumbled.

"I do not understand." Elrond leaned back in his chair, observing Legolas with that gaze that seemed to see right through him. "Why would you turn Estel down? Surely, you must have known how upset he'd be? How humiliated?"

Guilt washed through him. Legolas knew he was being selfish. "I can't," he repeated.

Elrond folded his arms, giving Legolas The Eyebrow. "Why not?"

The elf lord wasn't going to rest until he knew the answer. Legolas sighed, resigning himself to confessing.

"It'll be too hard," he whispered. "He's not just my friend, hir nin. I love him. No, I'm in love with him, and he only sees me as a brother. Being with him, just physically, knowing that I can never truly have him, not in the way I want… it would break my heart."

It was clear that his answer had surprised Lord Elrond, who appeared momentarily lost for words. "You should talk to Estel about this. He was hurt by your refusal. If you explain, I'm sure he'll understand."

Sure, he would, but Legolas wasn't willing to risk ruining their friendship. Who knew if it would ever be the same after he confessed his feelings? He wouldn't do it. But then, he wasn't willing to hurt Estel; that was unthinkable. There was only one option, really. Legolas knew exactly how much it would hurt him, but he was willing to suffer any pain for his love's sake.

Estel had caught him by surprise, that's all, and Legolas had reacted automatically. When he thought about it, there was no choice, not really.

"I will talk to him," he told Elrond quietly. "Please excuse me, and I will see to it."

Legolas dragged his feet on his way to Estel's chambers. He knocked on the door, to be greeted by the twins. Elladan gave him a glare so fierce that it caused Legolas to back up a step, and Elrohir's hands were clenching and unclenching, as though he longed to place them around the prince's throat.

"I'd like to speak with Estel, please."

Elladan turned his head toward the interior of the room. "Estel? It is Legolas. Will you see him?"

"Let him in."

The twins gave him such dire looks of warning that had Legolas been intending to turn down Estel once again, those looks would have given him pause.

Estel sat up, hastily wiping his eyes. "Legolas. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by asking you. You can just forget it ever happened. I –"

"Estel, hush, it is me who should be apologizing. You caught me by surprise, that's all. I would be honored and delighted to be your partner, if you'll still have me, that is."

The smile that spread over Estel's face made it all worth it. "Really? You don't need to do it just because you feel sorry for me or…"

"I do not feel sorry for you, mellon nin. It means a great deal that you would choose me. Now come, lie back. The night is yet young and I have much to teach you."

**Aragorn**

Aragorn tried to hide his nerves, but Legolas knew him too well. The prince gave him an easy smile and lay down on the bed facing him. "You know the specifics of love between two males, correct?"

"Yes – my brothers told me. I've never done anything with another person, though."

"Of course not. That is what the rites of passage are for."

Legolas cast his eyes down Aragorn's body. Aragorn had been naked in front of the elf many times before, but tonight, everything was different. He wondered if he should take his clothes off, but he lay still, waiting for Legolas to take the lead.

The prince brought a hand up to caress his cheek, sending shivers down Aragorn's spine. Legolas pulled him closer and gently brushed his lips against the man's. That soft touch had him yearning for more, and Aragorn leaned into the kiss.

He'd never done this before and worried he was making a fool of himself. Legolas' tongue prodded at his lips, urging him to open his mouth. Aragorn did so and groaned at the feeling of the prince's tongue in his mouth, slick and hot and so, so good.

He was embarrassed to realize that he was rock hard just from that one kiss, but his embarrassment faded when Legolas gave a throaty moan and climbed atop him, deepening the kiss. He could feel the elf's erection pressing against his own, telling him that Legolas was just as aroused as he was.

Aragorn thrust his hips up, desperate for some pressure on aching cock, the movement causing Legolas to gasp into his mouth and kiss him more fiercely. The prince's hands tugged at his tunic, pulling it over his head. He broke away from the kiss, working his way down Aragorn's throat, pressing wet kisses to every inch of skin he could find.

"Tell me what you like," Legolas murmured between kisses. "This night, we will learn each other's bodies, finding those places which bring the most pleasure."

"I like it all," Aragorn gasped, as out of breath as if he'd just been slaughtering orcs. Legolas chuckled and let his tongue flick lightly over Aragorn's nipple.

"Ahh… do that again."

The prince obliged, and Aragorn thought he might just come in his pants if this kept up.

"Can you… can you take your clothes off?" he asked hesitantly. "I want to touch you."

Legolas' eyes darkened as his pupils became wide and blown. Without a word, he stripped, giving Aragorn a view of his delicious body. The prince's cock was hard and leaking, and the desire to touch it was overwhelming.

Aragorn reached for it, taking it into his hand. Legolas gasped and thrust forward, telling him he was at least doing something right, but he was still unsure of himself. "I'm… I'm not sure what to do," he admitted.

"You have touched yourself before, yes? Do to me what feels good to you."

That was easy enough. Aragorn started moving his hand up and down Legolas' length. The noises the elf was making had him on the edge of spilling in his pants.

"Here, like this." Legolas took his hand, and showed him how to move his thumb at the apex of every pull, slipping it through the precome slicking his cock's head. The prince fell back, panting harshly as Aragorn did as he was told. He loved how affected Legolas clearly was.

"Stop, Estel."

He stopped at once, wondering what he'd done wrong. "Legolas?"

The prince gave him a strained smile. "If you keep that up much longer, I am going to come before it is time. Now take off your pants and lie back."

His cock was aching fiercely, and it was a relief to let it spring free of the confines of his pants. Legolas caressed his chest while pressing kisses down his navel. He fingered Aragorn's nipple with one hand, and Aragorn arched up into the touch.

By the time Legolas finally reached his cock, Aragorn was trembling with need. The prince pressed soft, tantalizing kisses to the sides of his shaft, kisses which soon turned into licks.

Nothing could have prepared him for the moment when Legolas finally took Aragorn's cock into his mouth. He let out a strangled yell, bucking his hips upward, desperate for the wild pleasure to increase. Legolas sucked hard, swirling his tongue over the tip of the man's cock, and started moving his mouth up and down the shaft, taking him deep.

It was all too much. Aragorn cried out the elf's name as he came, stars dancing before his eyes. Legolas swallowed every last drop, smiling as he licked the human's cock clean.

"I'm sorry," Aragorn muttered. "I should have lasted longer…"

"There is nothing to be sorry for. We will both achieve our pleasure many times this night. Now come, do the same to me."

Aragorn didn't know what to do, but Legolas was a good teacher, coaching him through what movements to make. Before long, the prince was too breathless and lost in pleasure to give coherent instruction, something that made Aragorn inordinately pleased. He let himself be guided by the sounds the elf made.

Legolas pushed his hips upward unconsciously, and Aragorn gagged as the prince's cock went deep into the back of his throat.

"Sorry," Legolas murmured. "It takes some practice, taking someone in that deep. You may have to hold my hips down. I'm not sure if I can control myself."

Aragorn did so, sucking for all he was worth. Several minutes later, Legolas let out the most beautiful cry, coming hard. Aragorn tried his best not to choke, and ended up with come dribbling down his chin, but Legolas didn't seem to mind. He pulled open the drawer next to the bed, the drawer that the twins had stocked this morning.

He quickly cleaned both of them up, his movements sleepy and sated. Aragorn found himself desperately wishing that this could be more than a night of shared pleasure between two friends. He wanted to wake up with Legolas in his bed every morning, to murmur words of love in the prince's ear before he fell asleep… but it was not to be.

He resolved to enjoy this night, because it was all he would ever get.

Legolas finished cleaning them up and put the cloth aside. Aragorn, of course, was rock hard again from the attentions he'd given to the prince. He wondered if the night's activities were over now, but Legolas didn't seem close to finished.

"Come here," he murmured. More confident this time, Aragorn captured the prince's lips in another kiss.

**Legolas**

Legolas had been wrong. This was worth any pain it caused later. For now, he did his best to take the pleasure at face value. He'd worry about what this did to him and his feelings for Estel afterward. For now, he reveled in Estel's body, tasting and touching every inch of it.

"Ears are particularly sensitive," he murmured to Estel, nipping lightly on the human's earlobe. He was rewarded with a strangled gasp as Estel's hands clenched on his ass, pulling him closer. Legolas was already getting hard again as he lavished attention on Estel's ears, and their cocks rubbed together with the most delicious friction.

Suddenly, Estel turned the tables on him, his hands gripping the prince's hair and turning his head, bringing his own lips to one of Legolas' pointed ears. Legolas gasped as Estel copied the movements he'd been taught only a minute ago.

"You are – a fast learner – Estel," Legolas panted, already desperate to come again.

"You're a good teacher."

Legolas wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. "Then perhaps it's time we further your education." Very reluctantly, he pulled away from Estel's delicious mouth and reached back into the drawer, pulling out a vial of oil. "Spread your legs," he whispered.

Estel did so, his cock twitching and leaking. Legolas gently pulled the cheeks of the man's ass apart, exposing his hole, running his finger around it.

"Mhmmm… Legolas, that's really good."

"Then you'll like this," he whispered. After dousing his finger liberally in oil, Legolas gently pushed it inside Estel. The human tensed at first, and Legolas used his other hand to start stroking his cock. "Just relax," he murmured. "Let me in."

Estel did so, and soon, Legolas was slowly thrusting in and out of him. "Brace yourself," Legolas murmured. He clamped one hand down hard on the base of Estel's cock, and with the other twisted his finger inside the man's ass, reaching for the pleasure point he knew was there.

Estel cried out and bucked as his body tried fruitlessly to come, but Legolas' grip on his cock prevented it. "There is a spot inside, a center of pleasure," he explained. "You can reach it like this." He wriggled his finger, making Estel writhe violently against him. "A hard grip on the base of the cock stops you from coming, as I am doing now."

"Legolas – please – I have to come…"

"You will, do not worry… just not yet."

Estel groaned, his head whipping from side to side in desperation as Legolas pushed another finger into him, stretching and preparing. The noises Estel was making had Legolas on the edge of coming himself, and he gritted his teeth, straining for control. He added another finger, making three, thrusting slowly and deeply.

"Are you ready for me, Estel?" he whispered.

"Yes – yes, I'm ready! Please, Legolas…"

"This will hurt at first," he warned. "The pain should fade quickly, though, if you are prepared properly, as I have done."

"Just do it already!"

Legolas didn't think he could have waited much longer anyway. He positioned his cock and started slowly pressing into Estel's welcoming cavity.

Estel stiffened again, but Legolas had been expecting it and started kissing him while gently working his cock. Soon, Estel forgot his pain and moved his hips a little, experimenting with the feeling. Ever so slowly, Legolas pushed forward until he was fully seated inside the man.

He broke away from the kiss, panting, straining for control when everything inside him was screaming for him to move. He tried a small thrust, and could tell at once that this time, Estel's moan was from pleasure, rather than pain. The human relaxed further as Legolas started making fuller thrusts.

Soon, they had worked up a frantic rhythm.

"Legolas – please – I have to come –"

He finally decided to have mercy on the human and released his tight grip from the base of Estel's cock. Estel cried out at once, coming violently, his ass tightening impossibly as he did so. The ripples of pleasure went through Legolas' cock at the increased pressure, and then he was coming too, harder than he'd ever come in his life.

Two more frantic thrusts, and he was done. He and Estel were both panting harshly. Legolas took the human's shoulders and turned so that they were lying side by side, his cock still buried deep inside his partner.

"That was…" Estel didn't seem to have the words. Legolas didn't want words, so he silenced Estel with a lazy kiss.

A wave of anguish went through him as he stared upon the face of the man he loved, wishing more than anything that he could confess his feelings. To distract himself, Legolas went over in his head all the things he would teach Estel. He had one night, and he would make the best of it.

**Aragorn**

Waking up in Legolas' arms was better than he ever could have dreamed. Aragorn wished he could stay here forever, feeling the elf's light breath on his cheek, stroking the pale, creamy skin and playing with his long hair.

All too soon, Legolas woke up. He stirred and smiled sleepily. "Good morning, Estel."

"Good morning, Legolas."

The prince yawned. "Do you want to sleep for longer? We didn't get much sleep last night."

"No, I don't want to sleep." Aragorn stared at the prince, desperately wishing that he could ask Legolas to stay, not just stay now, but stay with him forever, to be his lover and mate.

"Then we should get breakfast. After last night's activities, we both need the fuel."

As the high of the previous night wore off, Aragorn found himself swiftly engulfed in gloom. It had been a bad idea to ask Legolas to be his partner. Getting a taste of what he could never again have had been wondrous, but now that it was over, he found himself aching inside. It would have been easier had he asked someone else, anyone else.

The two of them got up and dressed in silence. Was he imaging it, or did Legolas look downcast? Surely, he wasn't imagining the droop of his shoulders. Perhaps the elf also regretted last night, though Aragorn couldn't see why he would. Legolas had enjoyed it as much as he had, Aragorn was sure of that much.

Elrond and the twins were already half way through breakfast when he and Legolas walked in. The twins broke into identical grins at the sight of them, but those soon faded as they stared between Legolas and Aragorn.

"How was last night?" Elrond asked hesitantly, clearly sensing the sadness emanating from his son.

"It was wonderful, Ada," Aragorn answered truthfully. Last night had been more than he'd ever dreamed it could be. It was now that was the problem, going back to his life as though nothing had happened, as though he wasn't more in love with Legolas than ever.

Elrond folded his arms and gave Aragorn The Eyebrow. Aragorn cringed and focused on his food, which suddenly tasted like sawdust in his mouth. The Eyebrow was turned on Legolas, but the prince bore it silently.

Aragorn had almost managed to clear his plate when a loud bang brought him out of his desolate musings. Elrond slammed his goblet to the table, spilling wine over the sides.

"Enough of this! Ion nin, I love you, but this is ridiculous. And Legolas, I would have thought a prince of Greenwood would have more courage than this!"

Aragorn exchanged a flummoxed look with Legolas, and it was clear that the elf had no more idea than he did what Ada was talking about.

"Ada? I don't know what you mean."

"Of course, you don't, that's the problem." Elrond sighed. "I have never before spoken to others what was told to me in confidence, but in this case, I think you will both forgive me. Legolas, Estel is in love with you. And Estel, Legolas is just as in love with you."

The words echoed around the chamber. Aragorn found his eyes drawn to Legolas'. The prince had gone white. "Estel?" he whispered. "Is that true?"

There was no point in denying it, not after what Ada had said. "Yes," he admitted. "Is it true that you…?"

"It is." Legolas' face was suddenly transformed in a blinding smile. "Stupid human. How could I not love you? I never dreamed you would return my feelings."

"I thought the same," Aragorn murmured.

There were no more words needed. Their lips met in a kiss filled with joy and hope. Aragorn didn't know how long they kissed for, but when they finally broke away, Elrond and the twins had made a tactful retreat. He made a mental note to thank his Ada for saving him from his own ignorance.

"Be mine," Legolas whispered, his eyes wide with a desperate kind of vulnerability laid bare. "Be my lover, my mate, my husband, Estel. I want to wake up beside you every day for the rest of your life."

Aragorn was so light with joy that he felt he might suddenly float off the ground. "I am yours, if you will be mine. I would not be parted from you ever again, had I a choice."

"Then we will not be parted, meleth nin."

"Meleth nin," he agreed. They'd have to work out logistics. Legolas still had duties in Greenwood, and if he was ever to be king of Gondor, he would need to spend a good amount of time there.

Legolas seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "We will travel between Greenwood and Imladris, and eventually Gondor. My father will manage without me most of the time, and when he can't, you can leave lieutenants you trust in charge of Gondor."

"Will your father accept us?" Aragorn asked, suddenly worried.

"Of course he will. He wants only my happiness. I suspect he's known for years that I love you. Now that I know you feel the same, I will be with you until your final breath."

"Forever, then," Aragorn breathed. "I could not tell you before, but if we are to be married, I can tell you now. I have the blood of elves in my veins, diluted as it is. I have been brought up here; elves are my family. My heart is with the firstborn."

"I know, Estel, but you are still mortal." Legolas was suddenly tense, his eyes sad. "I will lose you eventually."

"No, you will not. The Valar sent a message through Mithrandir. When I am crowned king of Gondor, I will be given the choice, the same as Ada was. I can choose to be mortal, or immortal. With you at my side, I know what I will choose. I suspect the Valar knew too, and it is for your sake that they will offer me the choice, so that you do not have to bear the pain of my passing. We will never be parted, my love."

Legolas sighed, the tension going out of his shoulders, his smile once more lighting up the room. "Forever, then," he agreed. The two of them linked hands, their hearts singing. Aragorn had never dared hope that all of his dreams would come true, but they had.

"I love you, Legolas"

"I love you, Estel. Now and always."

Their lips met in a kiss to seal their bond. Somewhere, Aragorn knew, the Valar were smiling down on them.


End file.
